the_residentfandomcom-20200214-history
Randolph Bell
Dr. Randolph Bell is the CEO of Chastain Park Memorial Hospital, and the former Chief of Surgery. He is portrayed by Bruce Greenwood. Biography Dr. Randolph Bell is the Chief of Surgery, he is every inch the image of an ideal surgeon. Deadline However, he has a secret medical condition, a tremor, that threatens his entire medical career and the lives of his patients, his surgical complication rates are more than twice as high as the other surgeons. It is very clear that his reputation as a surgeon is more important to him than the lives of his patients. At lest at first. Season One And The Nurses Get Screwed Bell becomes CEO of Chastain Park Memorial Hospital after Lane and Bell convinced the hospital board to fire Claire, when they frame her over a patient catching fire. Suggesting that she cared more about money than saving patient lives, because she never replaced an old machine that was used in the surgery. Relationships Romantic Unnamed Ex-Wife In the episode Lost Love, Randolph finalized his divorce and states that he will have to pay her alimony for at least the next ten years. Lane Hunter Randolph and Lane are close friends. At the end of Haunted, they share a kiss in his office. In And The Nurses Get Screwed, Lane and Randolph work together to fire Claire Thorpe and Nicolette Nevin. Lane and Randolph spend time together at his apartment, happy together. However, Randolph is presented with evidence of Lane’s criminal behavior, and the FBI have been informed, who will soon want a warrant to search Lane’s clinic. Randolph questions Lane about what she’s been up to, and she tearfully nearly confesses to her poor treatment of patients. He tells Lane to get rid of the evidence at her clinic, but it is revealed that he let her get rid of the evidence at the same time the FBI arrive to arrest her. Total Eclipse of the Heart Notes and Trivia * He has tremors in his hand, which is probably the cause of why his mortality rates have increased. A possible cause is Parkinson's Disease which is known to cause such tremors. * He has a nickname, HODAD, that is circling around the hospital. It stands for the "Hands of Death and Destruction". It was given to him because of his mortality rate in surgery. * On his slide, in the intro to the show, the words written are "Do no harm". * He has been married and divorced twice. * He writes some of his own reviews. * As seen in the Pilot, he sometimes coerces his patients into using him as their surgeon. * He likes to listen to music while performing surgery. * In Adverse Events, its revealed that Bell did his own residency at Chastain a long time ago. * In Adverse Events, Bell's long time friend as well as Chastain's long time custodian, Simon, told Conrad Hawkins that Bell actually used to be a lot like Conrad when he was younger. According to Simon, he caught Bell hiding from his attending when Bell himself was a resident and Bell successfully fought to get smoking banned from the hospital due to the dangers it causes to patients. * Bell can be seen as the epitome of the phrase “The lesser of two evils”. While he’s done bad things and can be considered a villain comparing him to Hunter, Page, and Cain shows that he is the lest evil out of the group. Memorable Quotes Appearances Gallery The_Resident_-_Episode_1.01_(1).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.01_(22).jpg The_Resident_-_Episode_1.02_(8).jpg [[Character Gallery:Randolph Bell|Follow this link for the rest of the Randolph Bell Gallery]] References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors Category:Hospital Board Category:Surgeons